Timeline
This is a timeline of events mentioned in the series. Past events Events that occurred before the start of the series: pre-1800 *circa 44 BC – Adam became immortal. *September 19, 1779 – Henry Morgan was born. 1800's *1812 – Henry finds out that his father was in the slave trading business. *April 7, 1814 – Date Henry died, per his tombstone in London. *1815 – Nora Morgan visits her husbands grave in London, only for Henry to walk up to her there. Later, Nora has Henry taken to an asylum, believing him to be insane. *possible 1847 – Henry works as a doctor in New York City. He treats immigrants in the tenements suffering from typhus. *1888 – Henry works as a doctor in England. He helped investigate the death of Mary Kelly killed by Jack the Ripper. early 1900's *1906 – Henry is a doctor in America, friends with James Carter. 1945-65 *late 1945 – Abe was born. *late 1945 – Abigail finds an infant named Abraham and meets Henry. Later, Henry and Abigail are still in Europe, taking care of baby Abe. When Henry tries to leave, Abigail stops him. *1946 – Henry, Abigail, and Abe move into an apartment in Brooklyn. Henry introduces Abigail as his wife and the landlord welcomes them to America. *possible 1946 – Henry and Abigail gatecrash Gloria Carlyle's party at the . Gloria encourages Henry not to wait and to marry Abigail. Henry ends up proposing to Abigail that night. *possible 1946 – Henry and Abigail get married. *March 1955 – Henry and Abigail have photo taken at a club. The photo identifies them as "Dr and Mrs Henry Morgan". *1955 – Henry and Abigail are on their honeymoon, traveling on the . They save Armen Arnov life when he suffers acute appendicitis. *1956 – Abe is learning to play the piano. *October 1956 – Henry and Abigail worked at a hospital in New York City. Abe was 10 years old. *possible late 1950's – Henry walks by a shooting and gets shot himself. In order for his secret from being discovered, he hides instead of helping the other victim. Afterwards he tells Abigail that he can no longer be a doctor. *1957 – Henry and Abigail speak about the possibility of moving on after living at same location for seven years. Later, after someone recognizes Henry on the streets, the two pack-up to leave. 1965-1985 *1967-68 – Abe served in the U.S. Army, including a tour in Vietnam. *April 7, 1985 – Abigail is living in and writes a letter for Henry. That night, Teddy Graves accidentally crashes his car into Adam. Adam then kills himself in the hospital. *April 8, 1985 – Abigail tries to escape from Adam and kills herself. Modern day Events that occurred during the series: Deaths of Henry Morgan Before the series *April 7, 1814 – Shot and thrown overboard from a slave boat. *? – Hanged himself to escape from an asylum. *possible June 1944 – Hit by an artillery shell on the beach at Normandy. *late 1950's – Shot dead because he was a witness to a shooting. During the series * – Killed in a train wreck. * – Poisons himself to determine what poison was used to kill the train conductor. * – Tackles Koehler to prevent him from releasing the poison, ending up with them both falling off the building. * – Throat slit by Adam. * – Shot by Adam with the pistol which originally killed him in 1814. Flashbacks by episode : : : : : : : : *In 1815, Nora Morgan visits her husbands grave in London, only for Henry to walk up to her there. *Later Nora tries to find out from Henry what happened on the ship. *Henry tells Nora that he's immortal but she doesn't believe him. He puts a knife to his wrist, preparing to kill himself to prove his immortality, but Nora stops him, claiming she believes him. *Nora has Henry taken away to an Charing Cross Asylum, believing him to be insane because he thinks he is immortal. : *In 1956, Abe is struggling to learn to play classical music on the piano. He finds it boring while his father, Henry, says it is "the sign of a refined mind". In the background, there is yelling, and then a neighbor, Red Holland, knocks on their door. Red's hand is bleeding and asks if Henry can help him. While Henry gets supplies, Abe and Red talk about music and Red introduces Abe to jazz. *Later, Henry comes homes to find Red teaching Abe to play jazz music on the piano. *Henry is practicing on the piano when Red comes by to say goodbye. *Henry and Abe play the piano together. : *In 1957, Henry is dyeing part of his hair grey to give the impression of aging. Henry and Abigail talk about hiding Henry's secret. *Henry and Abigail are walking through a park. After Abigail goes to pick-up Abe from school, Henry is approached by PFC Hemecker, who recognizes Henry from the Army. *Henry and Abigail pack their home. Abe has a friend over and they talk about his first kiss. : : : : *In 1955, Henry and Abigail are on their honeymoon, traveling on the Orient Express through Romania, while Abe is staying with Abigail's parents in Oxfordshire. They get summoned to treat a young boy with acute appendicitis who turns out to be Armen Arnov, the future king of Urkesh. They start the operation, while the train continues. *Henry and Abigail return to their room on the train. The King of Urkesh, Aamin Arnov, comes to thank them for saving his son's life. *Henry speaks with the King, while Abigail sleeps. The King gives Henry a ring to give to Abe. *Henry lays down with Abigail and tells her that he's willing to try for a child. : : : : : *In 1946, Henry, Abigail, and Abe move into an apartment in Brooklyn. Henry introduces Abigail as his wife to the landlord who welcomes them to America. *Abigail reads "When You Are Old" by W. B. Yeats to Henry. *In April 1985, Teddy Graves was home from college and had a fling with Belinda Smoot. While she was in the car, he accidentally hit a motorcyclist–Adam. Thinking the motorcyclist will die and Belinda not letting him go the police, Graves left Adam at the side of the road. Since Belinda's arm was injured in the crash, he took her to the emergency room. Later, Adam was brought in by Deputy Vance and Vance sees his girlfriend, Belinda, there. Abigail, working under the name Sylvia Blake, treats Adam. Adam tells her to let him die and that he is immortal. Abigail believes his story, which makes Adam realize she has met an immortal before. Adam kills himself, so he can reappear uninjured. Abigail took Belinda home with her since Belinda was scared of her boyfriend. Adam shows up the next day and threatens Belinda, so Abigail goes in the car with him. Vance shows up at Abigail's house and gets in an argument with Belinda. He accidentally kills Belinda and buries her in the yard. Meanwhile, Abigail swerves off the road and kills herself, to protect Henry from Adam. : Timeline Clues & Analysis Series takes place: *Series originally aired between September 22, 2014 and May 5, 2015. *Gloria Carlyle died on August 30, 2014, at the start of . **The episode states he first died "nearly two centuries ago". However, his tombstone states he first died April 7, 1814, making it a full two centuries ago. So either his tombstone has the wrong date (he died later than August 30, 1814) or this is a continuity error. *Abigail died April 8, 1985, and Adam says it took him 30 years to find Henry. Adam had found Henry during or before the first episode. Thus the first episode is approximately 30 years later, i.e. c. April 2015. Henry's age when he became immortal (age at first death): *In , Abe says to Henry, "Well, not everybody can remain 35 forever." This may mean Henry was 35 when he died. *Per Henry's tombstone, seen in , he was 34 when he first died. Henry's total age: *In , Abe says to Henry, "You don't look a day over 200. Laughs All right, 250." *In Henry's intro ( ), he says "Something happened nearly two centuries ago. And I was transformed." This implies Henry is no older than 234 years. Abe's birthday: *Abe was an infant in 1945 when Henry tries to leave Abby, implying Abe was born in 1944 or 1945. *Abe was still an infant in 1946 when the family moved to Brooklyn. *Abe says he was 10 years old during the fifth game of the , which was on October 8, 1956. That means Abe was born after October 8th in 1945. Henry and Abigail married: *When Henry speaks with Aamin Arnov in 1955, Henry says they've been married for a decade. This puts the marriage at around 1945. *When Henry and Abigail arrived to New York in 1946, he introduced her as his wife to the landlord. *When Henry and Abigail gatecrash Gloria Carlyle's party at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, they're not married. This event is in New York, so it is after they arrived to America. This contradicts Henry's statement to the landlord that Abigail is his wife. **During , a gala is held "on the 60th anniversary of her endowment". Given the show is taking place in 2014, that makes the endowment in 1954. If the party Henry and Abigail gatecrashed was for her endowment, that would mean they weren't married yet in 1954. *In a March 1955 photo, they're identified as "Dr and Mrs Henry Morgan", implying they are married. Category:Details